


Old History (Rewrite)

by kleioscope



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, no you didnt, so if you read the original and know about the plot, ye this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleioscope/pseuds/kleioscope
Summary: Hermits had their secrets. But some were easier to pick up on than others.This is a rewrite of an older fic I wrote. I wasn't happy with the direction it was going, so I took it down. This time around, I'm looking to get a more asynchronous vibe to how the story is told, kind of like the game "Her Story" if you've heard of it. I hope you enjoy :)!
Relationships: Biffa/Xisuma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Old History (Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Mumbo figure out a few things.

It’s no secret that the hermits have secrets. 

In fact, Grian thought that was one of his favorite parts of Hermitcraft: so many people could come together, regardless of whatever woes and baggage they had, and just live and survive together as a community. The fact that they’d be willing to put all that aside really was heartwarming. But, Grian noticed, some people had more unknowns to them than the others.

It was easy to pick up on, to be perfectly honest. There was a reason why Keralis sometimes hesitated when going through portals or why Bdubs was averse to heights. There was a reason why Doc’s hugs with Etho or Beef lasted maybe a second too long, or why Ren winced a little when you brought up his log shop. Grian noticed these quirks, small idiosyncrasies in their behavior. He had gotten good at reading those tells, little hints of something more just underneath the surface, but didn’t want to pry out of fear of being rude.

But, one night, he couldn’t resist asking.

It was a cool night, reviewing blueprints and circuitry with Mumbo for their own project for the upcoming mayoral race, when Grian noticed Xisuma leave the Hermiton Herald. This wasn’t really a cause for concern, after all, Xisuma works there. But Grian felt that something was off, like a picture frame that’s just barely uneven, something about the way Xisuma walked, the way he stood, the way he rummaged through his pockets that just screamed, “Something is really eating away at me.”

Grian continued to watch him in his periphery, barely paying attention to Mumbo’s ramble about T-flops or whatever, he was only half-listening to be honest. Xisuma was still apparently worked up about something. Grian couldn’t make out his expression exactly because of the helmet, but with the way Xisuma was pacing around it appeared like he had forgotten something and was beating himself up over it. He left the district immediately after; maybe he decided it wasn’t worth it to go back? Or maybe it wasn’t something physical in the first place...

Grian’s curiosity really wasn't helping him here. He’d seen Xisuma do this a few times already, and he felt this desire, no, _need_ to know exactly what's going on with him. He barely registered himself interrupting Mumbo mid-rant.

“Is Xisuma normally like that?”

“What?”

Grian scolded himself internally, damn his big mouth.

“I mean, He’s seemed pretty off today, hasn’t he? Like every now and then he just kinda sulks around like-”

Grian did his best Xisuma impression. Mumbo chuckled a little at Grian’s exaggerated pose.

“I just want to know what gives,” He pouted.

Mumbo hummed a bit, processing what Grian said. 

“Listen, if it’s something sensitive, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no. You’re right. Xisuma does act odd from time to time. I’m just wondering what he could possibly be bothered about.”

“I mean, at first I just thought he forgot a shulker box or something. That sounds like something he’d do, right?”  
  
“I suppose. He does play into the whole ‘derp’ thing a lot.”

“But like, I feel like it’s something more, ya know? Like, it seemed to be more deep-seated than just leaving behind building materials.”  
  
“Maybe he has an evil alter ego or something he’s not telling us about, and the burden of having such a secret weighs him down.” snarked Mumbo.  
  
Grian guffawed, “Come _on,_ Mumbo. I’m being serious here.”

“Right, right, sorry. Did something happen last move, perhaps? It might just be admin stress.”

“That could be it, but we moved to this area quite a while ago, you’d think that it would have subsided by now.” Grian pondered to himself for a moment. “You might be onto something though. If there’s something lingering from the transition that could be bothering him… like something _permanent_.”

Several ideas faded in and out of Grian’s thoughts. Was it the architecture? Maybe he felt bad about cutting Doc’s Area77 schtick off so early? His poor performance in Demise? No, all of those seemed like small disagreements at best. Everyone had things they didn’t get to finish, and they seemed to handle it pretty well. He had to think harder. What aspect about world moves would Xisuma miss?

  
  
Mumbo’s eyes lit up. “Oh!” He interjected. “Not everyone could stay when we moved over. It must be that!”

“Oh you’re _RIGHT._ Give me a second, I need to get this down real quick.” Grian patted his pockets, searching for something to write on, pulling out an old, tattered notepad. It had clearly been well-loved, Small colored strips of paper hung off the side, acting as bookmarks. Grian rapidly flipped through the pages of sketches, notes, and charts, searching for an empty page.

“What on earth- Grian how old is that thing? Did you run it through the wash or something?” Mumbo teased. 

Grian gasped in fake horror, clutching the notebook to his chest. “How _DARE_ you, Mumbo. I can’t _believe_ you’d say that to Art-hur.”

“My word, you gave it a name, too.”

“ _ANYWAYS.”_ Grian, emphasized, trying to change the subject. “Let’s figure out who didn’t make this world move.” He drew a line down the middle of the page, scribbling down the names of the hermits furiously: hermits that are here now to the left and hermits that were there before to the right. Mumbo peered over his shoulder.

“Ugh,” Grian said to himself. “I don’t think I got around to meeting everyone when I first joined. I might be missing a few.”

“I think you got most of them.” Mumbo inspected the lists further. “So we can disregard everyone that is currently here.” Watching as Grian crossed out most of the rightmost list, only two names remained.  
  
“Wels and Python?” Grian said to himself. “Mumbo, you’ve been here longer than I have. Was Xisuma close to either of the two?”  
  
Mumbo scratched the back of his head. “Not that I know of? Wels I don’t really remember interacting with him much… I know that Xisuma and Python teamed up with Ren way back, and there was the whole thing with Tower Bay.” 

Grian nodded in agreement, he remembered seeing Xisuma’s prank with the Nether Quartz ore in the distance. Python was a convincing candidate, but he felt like this explanation wasn’t enough. From what he remembered, Python’s departure was amicable, with the prospect he might return later. He didn’t think Xisuma would be so saddened over that, having seen so many people come and go over the years. Sure, they were friends with each other, no doubt. But practically everyone on the server was friends with each other. It just didn’t add up for Grian. Something must have been missing.

He went over the list of hermits in the previous area again, scouring his recollections of when he first joined for another clue. A dim memory bubbled to the surface, of an abandoned starter base, forever preserved. Then it hit him.

  
“Wait, I got it!” Grian shouted, startling Mumbo.  
  
“What is it?” “No one said it had to be a hermit lost when we moved. What if it was a hermit that left early, prior to the transition.” Yes, that was it! Both Jessassin and xB were present when Grian first arrived, but he had never seen either after a few weeks.

“Oh, I see. Then it would make sense, because Xisuma would have been disappointed they left on such a short notice!” Mumbo realized. “So, not counting those who left prior to moving to the previous region, that would include, Jess, Jevin —technically— xB, and …” Mumbo paused. “Oh...”

“Huh?”  
  
“Oh. Oh _no._ Oh, I think I get it now.” Mumbo put his hands on his temples, as if he couldn’t believe the deductions they had made.

“Just spit it out, Mumbo”

“What I’m saying is Biffa was one of the few people who left mid-season.”

Grian furrowed his brows a bit, trying to sort this out. It didn’t really make sense just yet, Grian had seen Biffa before, he’d even let Biffa kill him for some XP early on, and he _certainly_ doesn’t remember Biffa and Xisuma talking much then.

  
  
Mumbo chortled, “Sorry, I keep forgetting you showed up pretty recently. Um, Biffa and Xisuma were really close friends when the server first started. And I think this is the first time where Biffa has straight up decided not to join us.”

“How close are we talking about?”

“Well, they were practically inseparable. They did a lot of projects together when I first joined. And uhh—” Mumbo’s eyes scanned the surroundings for anyone who could overhear “Rumor has it that maybe they were a bit _too_ close.”

Grian’s eyes lit up at the prospect of some gossip between the hermits. He grabbed Mumbo’s wrists, staring him down (well, the best he could stare down a 6’5 man with dress shoes).  
  
“You _will_ tell me the details.” He liked to think he sounded really intimidating then, if you ignore the part about him standing on his toes.  
  
“Alright! Alright! Jeez I never took you for someone interested in this.” Mumbo laughed, trying desperately to ignore the fact he was a little spooked by Grian’s sudden change in tone. “I mean I’m not exactly one to speculate whether Xisuma likes guys or not. It’s not really my business. But I do remember something a few years back—”  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah btw there might be some viewer interaction. Won't specify how exactly that works right now, but keep that in mind. :]


End file.
